


She Chose Who?

by LyricalMelody



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Humor, F/M, GaaSaku Fest, No mentions of Boruto aside from the two characters present, Past Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, hot doctor, mostly humor tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/pseuds/LyricalMelody
Summary: After a spar with Naruto causes Gaara to have a head injury, he is kept in the care of the Konoha Hospital with Sakura watching over him.But there's something more happening, with Sakura wearing a new wedding ring, and the looks traded between children, and this odd insistence they are having about keeping Gaara from the truth.Who did Sakura Haruno marry? Because Gaara would like a word with them...





	She Chose Who?

The strong scent of antiseptic and artificial oxygen was a mostly unfamiliar scent to Gaara of the Sand, Godaime Kazekage, and friend to one Uzumaki Naruto. He had often visited his friend in the hospital, or others that he knew (especially when his sister had had her child), but when it came to being there for himself...it was a wholly new experience.

Opening his eyes, it took everything in him to keep himself right where he was as he spotted a genin sitting at his bedside. She looked to be reading a book and not plotting anything nefarious, but in their line of work, one could never be too sure.

After all, when he’d been a genin, he’d attempted murder within this very hospital. It was a miracle they allowed him back, thinking back on it, even if circumstances had been stacked against him.

Still, the fact someone was sitting at his bedside seemed rather odd -- especially given that someone wasn’t anyone he actively recognized. Not immediately. It wasn’t until she pressed her glasses up her nose that he realized who she was, though she was noticeably larger than the last time he’d seen her.

_ Sarada Uchiha. _

Why was she sitting at his bedside?

He cleared his throat, aiming to get her attention, and succeeded as her gaze sharply looked upward. “Gaara-sama, you’re awake! I’ll go get Mama.”

Before he could really stop her, she’d hopped up and bolted, leaving him alone in the room with machines that were blissfully silent, as they weren’t hooked up to him. Groaning, he pushed himself up to sit, feeling a throbbing sensation at the back of his head. Reaching up, he could feel bandages wrapped around, his hair spiking and falling over them.

There was a commotion outside, followed by an unfamiliar voice calling, “Sakura, wait, you can’t just--”

“Watch me, Hatsumomo, he’s  ** _my _ ** patient.”

“It’s unprofessional, given he’s your--” The voice Gaara could only assume to be Hatusmomo was cut off quickly along with what sounded like a thud, vibrations heard more than felt all the way to where Gaara was sitting in the bed.

“He doesn’t trust others easily, do you not understand that? With Tusnade-shishou out of the village, I’m the only option, okay?” Silence followed those words, and a few moments later, Sakura was entering the room with what looked to be two genin on her heels. One, Gaara didn’t recognize at all, likely Hatsumomo given she wore a form fitting white dress with a purple apron over it and an overly large kit on her backside, her headband worn in a style identical to Sakura’s.

The other genin, however, Gaara knew without needing any prompting. Shikadai moved to sit in the seat Sarada had just vacated while Sakura leaned into Gaara’s space, seeming unbothered by the fact she was doing so and casually checking his eyes.

“Mm. How’s your head feeling?” Her voice was oddly soft, causing Gaara’s eyes to widen for a moment before clearing his throat once more.

“A-ah, it feels fine, Haruno-san. Some pain, but…” His eyes moved cautiously from Sakura towards Shikadai, managing to miss the hurt expression on Sakura’s face in the process.

“Well, that’s good. We need to check for memory loss. What is the last thing you remember?” Her voice remained solid even as she went to slide her left hand into a pocket.

A shiny new ring was glistening there -- and that was something Gaara  _ hadn’t  _ missed, with a sinking feeling in his heart. Still, he tried to think back on what he remembered.

“I was in Sunagakure, waiting for the delegation from Konohagakure to arrive.” Garra paused, blinked, and looked over at Sakura herself, noticing a faintly pained expression on her face. “How am I in the Konohagakure hospital…?”

“There’s certainly memory loss there,” Hatsumomo spoke quietly, unable to say more than that before Sakura was lifting her hand.

“Who is the current Hokage?” While it might seem an odd question to ask someone from outside the village, given Gaara’s relationship with the village, he knew before most out of village shinobi when Tsunade, and then Kakashi had stepped down, and when Naruto was lifted to Hokage. So surely…

“Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime Hokage.” As Gaara answered, Sakura let out a long breath before shaking her head.

“Kakashi-sensei stepped down about two years ago. Naruto is now the Nanadaime Hokage. You were in the village on personal business and having some time before you were expected to leave, you and Naruto had a spar. Your head sustained blunt force trauma, which is likely what is causing you pain right now. This lead us to assume you had a concussion, but we needed to wait for you to wake up to be certain -- and I am certain now. Please, remain here for now, I will send for Temari to come as soon as she can. She is away on a mission currently.” Sakura turned and gently grabbed Hatsumomo’s elbow, steering her out of the room before she could protest, leaving Gaara with Shikadai.

The genin let out a long, irritated sigh. “What a drag. No wonder Sarada-itoko looked so upset. She must have known what was going on.”

Gaara raised an eyebrow, which wasn’t easy to see aside from how his eye widened and tilted slightly upward, before asking. “What has happened that I have missed? Please tell me Kankuro hasn’t married Uchiha-san.”

“Uh. No, Ojisan. Nothing that dramatic.” Shikadai gave his uncle a look before leaning back into his seat, hands going in his pockets.

“...who is the man who married Haruno-san? Or woman, I suppose. I noticed the ring, and I distinctly recall herself and Uchiha-san splitting -- I haven’t forgotten that.” He wanted to know -- needed to know. Some part of him wanted, craved for Sakura’s attention, maybe even her affection.

_ Even if he was sure it wouldn’t be himself. _

She was certainly attractive while she was working, however. One hot doctor that would make anyone lucky to be at her side.

Shikadai’s eyes rolled as he leaned his head back. Sakura was walking past the door, calling after one of her fellow medics, and it wasn’t until she had passed that he opened his mouth. “You did, Gaara-ojiisan. You were in Konohagakure for your wedding, and were about to leave on your honeymoon when you sparred with Naruto-sama.”

Gaara’s eyes widened. “...me? I...she chose me?”

“Yes, yes she did.”

Gaara was up on his feet and stumbling for the door before running in the direction Sakura had gone.

“...I thought you were supposed to be the calm one, Ojiisan.” Shikadai groaned before hopping up out of his seat and going to follow him.

If nothing else, he could keep his uncle from getting hurt further by an unhappy and distressed Sakura.


End file.
